leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urgot/Strategy
Skill usage * is a strong debuff that can save your team from a lot of damage. Apply it liberally to enemy champions when fighting. ** makes hard to kill in a 1v1 fight, especially if he is built tanky. ** Try to apply on an enemy carry during a teamfight to reduce their overall damage output. * When farming, time the activation of your s so that you fire it in between your autoattacks. That way, you farm as efficiently as possible and you can also push the lane very fast this way. If no enemies are nearby, begin farming a creep wave by hitting the back line of enemy minions with and let the corrosion deal it's full damage to the minions while you destroy the close-attacking minions with your autoattacks and . * Prior to firing , try hovering over an enemy afflicted by . Upon launching, the will ignore all other enemies and fly directly to the corroding target. ** A locked-on has incredible range and can hit even if the target is not visible to you, being in brush, the fog of war and even in stealth. ** can hit through walls, giving an unexpected attack with a suprising amount of damage. ** has good range and hits unarmored targets hard even when not locked-on. Getting in the habit of using the skill shot occasionally, even when isn't necessary applied, helps to throw enemies off of their rhythm and makes you a threat even when your lock-on fails or wears off. * The will dramatically improve fighting ability if he gets it; the high mana regeneration lend itself to constant barrages, while the cooldown reduction allows him to lock on targets with more frequently. * As your slow is dependent on your shield's remaining active, consider putting ranks into to provide with a crippling slow, better chances of maintaining it and greater durability in skirmishes. * Using with can allow you to quickly catch fleeing opponents or deter individual pursuers. * is capable of revealing the fog of war. Use it to scout without risk. * His should be used to pull enemies right into ganks and towers, but it also has a use in escaping should your escape path be blocked by an enemy. ** Whenever there are any squishy targets on the other team, use to swap them into your team to get an easy kill. ** Remember that although grants armor and magic resist, you are not invincible. Take note of nearby towers or enemy champions that can burst you down before its channel is complete. ** suppresses the target while channeling, so it can be used for deterring an enemy's escape for your team to finish off your target. It can also be used to stop channeling spells of your opponent. * skillset makes him most effective in eliminating the enemy team's carries, but don't overestimate his toughness. In general, it is a good idea to keep your distance from DPS champions until they have been weakened or separated. * can be used over walls to pull an enemy through it, provided that he can see the enemy. This can be used offensively and defensively either when you are being chased, ganking in the jungle, or caught in a teamfight. * is great at harassing. Use the long range and reasonably wide area of effect of corrosion charge to weaken enemy champions with impunity while simultaneously farming. * One strategy to take down an enemy champion as is to conserve your abilities for chasing. As soon as your target begin retreating, pop your shield and keep hitting them with as many autoattacks as you can until 's time limit is almost up, then catch your victim with and follow up by striking with as many s as you can before your opponent is out of range. * passive damage reduction from , extra survivability from , and the armor reduction from make it extremely difficult for opponents to gauge his strength, frequently causing enemies to trade blows with and usually take more damage. Don't overestimate your foe's intelligence or you will miss opportunities to take them out when they make this common mistake. Build usage * Stacking high amounts of attack damage on will make his and basic attacks more powerful. ** is a great first item on since it gives him attack damage and helps solve his mana problems. Later in the game, provides more damage to his , especially if Urgot chooses to build more mana with items like . ** is a fantastic early item on since attack damage, armor penetration, and cooldown reduction are the exact things he needs to increase his damage, which is strongest early/mid game. ** Season 3 gives Urgot the option to upgrade to , which helps Urgot transition to late game more than ever could by providing a sizable percentage armor reduction. ** is a good late-game item since life steal is valuable to boost survivability. ** Other standard attack damage items such as are not as effective since Urgot's main damage source, , cannot crit and does not apply on-hit effects. * is also a good late-game item if the enemy team is building armor to counter you. * can be mana-hungry in the early laning stage, but buying should eliminate mana problems for the rest of the game. If you decide not to focus your build around picking up the early, other mana regeneration sources are recommended. * can be an effective defensive item for as his can offer the additional time necessary for a last escape, or give you time for cooldowns to refresh so you can quickly focus down low health enemies who linger nearby. * is a strong if unorthodox item on . Although it does little for your long-range combo, greatly increases his presence in close combat due to constant procs. * Attack damage items are worth buying for the early phase of the game; however, due to the risk of using his ultimate in lategame, it is recommended to build some survivability items afterwards. * Cooldown reduction can let fire more locked-on s before the debuff fades. With no CDR, he can fire 3 shots per lock on. With 16.7% CDR, he can fire 4. With 37.5% CDR, he can fire 5. However, the above values are mathematical and do not take into account input lag or delay. ** In practice, 40% cooldown reduction makes it easy to shoot 5 per . A combination of CDR masteries and items can help you hit this figure. Some choices that synergize well with include , , and / . ** The will greatly help if he can secure it. ** If you choose to not upgrade , chances are you will sell it in favor of later. An is a great substitute for the CDR loss. ** Cooldown reduction is invaluable for other skills as well, granting more temporary durability through and a longer debuff uptime for . * While Urgot benefits greatly from spell vamp, it's usually not worth it investing into . Try to get one of your teammates to buy instead. * is a effective mid game item for as its armor helps him fight physical damage champions, while the mana and cooldown reduction help him spam his and adds to the damage from . is also effective for the same purpose. * The gives Urgot the best of both 's mana and cooldown reduction and 's procs, while also giving Urgot some AoE damage and a way to almost permanently slow a close enemy champion. * A few items, ( and ), that add both attack damage and resistance can complement damage output with improved survivability. An early is great because in addition to improving all around, it can later be upgraded into . * is a strong upgrade for Urgot's boots as his hits will proc its speed increase. This allows him to kite and chase enemies very well. Recommended builds Countering * does only physical damage, so getting armor items is effective in mitigating his DPS. * Move erratically to avoid being hit by thus preventing lock-on with . Experienced players will often wait for you to move into position for an attack or minion kill. Use feints to cause them to misfire. * Champions with gap closing abilities can combat effectively by staying within close range and timing their dash to coincide with his . * lacks mobility and is vulnerable to champions with good DPS, especially those with frequent disables or items such as . * Avoid commiting to a close quarters 1v1 battle with unless you are certain of an overwhelming victory. His abilities make it difficult to escape a losing battle. * Urgot tends to be rather predictable, in that whenever he lands a , he will almost always chase the target in order to land his full combo. This can be easily exploited to bait him into overextending for a gank. ** Keep in mind, however, that after Urgot reaches level 6, can allow for an easy escape by switching places with the ganking champion. Either make sure the ganking champion has a way to block or break the suppress, or be prepared to interrupt the channel. If he is unable to use his ultimate to escape, Urgot is usually a relatively easy kill. * Be mindful of ultimate, as you or your team can quickly be pulled into danger. Prevent this by having spell block/cancel items such as or . ** But remember that block only one ability, he can easily pop the shield with or , especially if you are going to engage him without anything between you and him ** Although will remove the suppression from , you will still swap positions with him. After removing the suppression, run towards your team to put Urgot in an unfavorable position. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies